


Tinnitus

by LBibliophile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Bingo Fill, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Poetry, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: There's a voice, endlessly screaming in his headThe voice is hislifelinecompanionpast...hisWritten for the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019B2 - [image of Bucky staring]





	Tinnitus

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Winter Soldier theme music, and the fact that one of the layers is Steve/Bucky's voices stretched out unrecognisably.

There’s a voice  
Endless screaming in my head  
Don’t know who he is or the life he once led  
But when I wake, frozen to the core  
And the chill remains, even as I thaw  
That anguished voice inside my head  
Is all that reminds me I’m not dead

There’s a voice  
Endless screaming in my mind  
The only shards of him they left behind  
And when the world is naught but static  
And my limbs obey on automatic  
That anguished voice inside my mind  
Is the only anchor I can find

There’s a voice  
Endless screaming in my soul  
The only part of him they can’t control  
So when with their orders, my thoughts ring  
And I kill, a puppet, on their string  
That anguished voice inside my soul  
Tells me I was once more than just their doll

There’s a voice  
Endless screaming deep inside  
A core they can’t erase how e’er they’ve tried  
In all these years since he was broken  
Not one protest have I spoken  
But still I hear that voice inside  
He screams our pain, it’s how I’ve cried


End file.
